


Reenactment

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-04
Updated: 2003-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike have a bit of fun reenacting their first fight together. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reenactment

The door shut with a sound of finality, leaving the two adversaries to square off alone. Never taking her eyes off of the vampire, Buffy cautiously began to circle around, her footsteps as silent as a cat on the prowl.

Spike, eyes narrowed in the blackness around them, countered her every step. They continued to circle each other cautiously, looking almost as if they were dancing together to some archaic rhythm.

Finally, Buffy dared to make the first move, closing part of the distance between them. “Do we really need weapons for this?” she inquired huskily, taking a few steps closer until her nude body was flush against his and her hot breath blew across his bare collarbone.

He shivered in response and rested his hands lightly on her waist. “I just like them,” he countered. “They make me feel—” A gasp escaped his lips as the fingers that had been wandering down his naked chest finally found the ‘weapon’ in question and began caressing it lovingly.

“How do they made you feel?” she pressed with a little smile, enjoying the power she had over him to bring him pleasure, to make him lose every bit of control he had…

He wet his suddenly dry lips and slumped against her body, resting his head on her shoulder. “They make me feel all manly,” he finally managed to complete his line. His hands slid down to the curve of her bare ass, and he ground her up roughly against him.

She let out a needy little cry in response and began pushing at his shoulders, guiding him back onto their bed. “Love you,” she murmured against his ear before leaning in to steal a quick kiss from his lips. He hadn’t shaved that morning, and the tiniest beginnings of stubble scratched at her cheeks, but she didn’t mind. It made him seem more alive to her, somehow, more real…

He grinned against her just as he fell back onto the mattress, pulling her down on top of him. “Broke character there, pet,” he scolded teasingly, rolling them over so that he was on top.

“Mmm…” she whispered against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in close. “What were my lines again?” she frowned, trying to remember.

He shrugged. “Don’t care,” he countered before grinding his erection down against her clit, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body as his mouth plundered hers of the sweet taste of the champagne they’d shared earlier.

She finally pulled away for a gasp of breath, and his mouth continued to work its way across her cheek, down her throat and shoulder, until he finally began to tease her breast kisses, both rough and soft at the same time. Her fingers clung to the silken platinum of his hair, and she slid her feet sensuously up and down the backs of his thighs, urging him onwards. “A-Aren’t you supposed to say something sexy about making me beg?” she finally managed to form the clarity of mind to put that thought together.

“Hmm,” he muttered into her heated flesh, mouth wrapped firmly around one breast, sucking and kneading it with his skilled tongue. Then, as if finally realizing what she was talking about, he pulled back to look up at her. “You don’t strike me as the begging kind,” he provided cheekily, watching her body undulate needily against him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled him back down for another kiss. “Pig,” she concluded, ravishing his mouth.

“Oi!” he complained when her lips drifted to his cheekbone, her tongue tracing the fine edge there. “That line doesn’t come for another few years…”

“I think the act’s over,” she informed him, pushing on his shoulder. His legs were tangled were hers, tripping him, and she easily flipped him over onto his back. “Unless you’re gonna promise to ‘make it quick’,” she joked, a light of humor in her desire-darkened eyes.

“Make it last forever,” he retorted with a groan, hands coming up to stroke the breasts that were now dangling before him enticingly.

She stayed his actions, however, catching his hands with hers and twining their fingers tightly together before pressing their joined hands into the pillow on either side of his head. “I’m seducing the Big Bad, remember?” she retorted with an evil little smile that did him proud. “Gonna use my wicked Slayer wiles and drag him over to the side of light kicking and screaming…”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Never,” he teased back. “Nothin’ you can possibly do will win over my black heart to—”

She lined the tip of his erection with the slick opening to her womb and thrust down. Hard.

“Fuck!” he cried out in pleasure, head falling back onto the pillow and eyes rolling heavenwards.

Buffy let out a delighted moan at the feel of him within her once more and reluctantly slid back off of him, only to plunge down once more, taking him deeper this time as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his girth. “Such a _Big_ Bad,” she whispered, rising and falling on him once more, beginning to ride him slowly. On her fourth thrust, she finally took him all the way to the hilt, and their darkened curls rubbed together erotically at the perfect completion of their union.

“B-Buffy…” he whispered reverently, looking up at her with contented, lust-filled eyes. Her inner heat was burning him alive, branding his flesh as hers forever. God, he needed to return the favor, needed to… “Wanna touch you…”

She kept her grip on his hands but picked up her pace, using the juices of their desire to slide him easily in and out of her. “Uh-uh,” she countered. “Gonna make the Big Bad mine. Make him beg.”

“Beggin’ already, luv,” he countered, looking up at her with deep, dark eyes as passionate as the stormy ocean. “And ‘ve been yours since the first day we met…”

She smiled at that. “Mine,” she proclaimed proudly, releasing him before leaning in to taste the sweet kisses on his lips.

His hands instantly flew to her body, touching her in all the ways that made her writhe with pleasure, playing a symphony of ecstasy on her sensitive nerve endings…

“My Slayer…” he breathed when she pulled away, using her dazed languor at the intensity of their kiss to flip them back over.

Buffy gasped as he plunged even deeper within her as they rolled over, the tip of his erection finding the very core of her being. “Oh…” a little exclamation escaped her lips.

“Buffy…” His own eyes closed with rapture, and he pressed his forehead against hers. He felt the little control he had left slip away, and his hand slipped between them to find her swollen clit. Not a second too soon, either. He shot his pleasure deep inside her, still thrusting wildly, all semblance of rhythm lost now…

He was so beautiful when he came, she practically wept with ecstasy. And then the overload of sensations pushed her over the edge after him, and she clung to the love of her life, whispering nothings, scattered little phrases about how wonderful he was and how much she loved him and how she would never let him go, and then the pleasure became too much even for that, and she simply clung to him like he was the most precious thing in the world to her…

It was a minute before Spike finally stirred. His arms were too shaky at first to support his weight, but finally he managed to roll himself off of her. Instinctively, she rolled with him, pillowing her golden head against the alabaster of his chest and sighing contently.

“Mmm…” she sighed contentedly after a minute of comfortable snuggling. “That was exquisite…”

“And you thought role playing games couldn’t add anything to our sex life,” he scolded good-naturedly.

She humphed. “I _said_ we didn’t need the extra help,” she countered. “I never said it wouldn’t be…enjoyable… And, hey, you’re breaking character!”

“Oh, sorry, pet,” he grinned down at her rakishly before affecting a mocking solemn expression and placing one hand over his heart in oath. “That was such a bloody good shag that ‘m not officially your love-slave for eternity and will obey whatever wicked orders you set for me, including all that poncy fightin’ the good fight stuff.”

She giggled. “God, you’re weird.” Her lips teased his throat. “But I still love you.”

“Love you, too, Buffy,” he insisted fervently, eyes squeezed shut as he held her tighter against him.

She smiled and trailed her fingers down the smooth, muscular curves of his chest. “I guess that settles it, then,” she concluded. “From now on, _that’s_ officially how our first fight went.”

“Mmm,” he agreed in a sensual purr before favoring her with a wicked smirk, “don’t suppose you’re up to reenact our second?” He grinned. And pounced…


End file.
